Gorgom
The is a mysterious cult and criminal group ruled by the Creation King. The group is notorious for its terrorist activities in the name of world domination and racial superiority over humanity. Overview As with most tokusatsu programs, this fictional criminal group is primarily based in Japan. Members of Gorgom consist of both human and non-humans. The group is notorious for its terrorist activities in the name of world domination. Their only formidable foe seems to be Kamen Rider BLACK, a failed creation. History For many years, Gorgom has been ruled by the mysterious Creation King. As Gorgom tradition dictates, a new King must be chosen every fifty millennia. The selection process involves finding several worthy candidates who will be transformed into mutants deemed , sentenced to fight for the crown with the survivor becoming the new Creation King. In 1987, Gorgom chose Kohtaro Minami and Nobuhiko Akizuki as Century Kings. During their surgery, then current Creation King commanded the High Priests to place the powerful Holy King Stones into their bodies. Kohtaro was implanted with the "Stone of the Sun", and was given the name Black Sun. However, Soichiro Akizuki, the father of the brothers, went against Gorgom and freed Kohtaro from brain surgery. Nobuhiko received the "Stone of the Moon", and due to disrupted surgery, was in extended recovery before emerging as "Shadow Moon." Kohtaro barely escaped with his life, but Nobuhiko remained captured by Gorgom, where he hibernated to become the next Creation King. Soichiro's actions were unforgivable, as Golgom sent five Spider Mutants to kill him. After the successful assassination, Gorgom continues to terrorize the country, in order to defeat Kohtaro and take his Kingstone, and to rule the world. When Shadow Moon caused the apparent death of Kamen Rider BLACK, it affected Japan with some of them leaving the country and some worshipping the organization. With Kamen Rider BLACK's revival, he finally confronts Shadow Moon and the Creation King. Upon the destruction of the Creation King, it was the end of Gorgom. black_movie02_023.jpg black_movie02_024.jpg Golgom_Headquarters_Episode_50.PNG KRBlack_-_051_-_Golgom_HQ.PNG World of Black Gorgom also exists in the A.R. World of Black, where it is fought by a alternate Kamen Rider Black who never became RX. Dai-Shocker's Apollo Geist arrived in this world prior to the World of Black RX, recruiting the Gorgom cult as a result. Gorgom's Rhinoceros Mutant was summoned by Apollo Geist to convince Schwarian of the Crisis Empire to join Dai-Shocker. He is summoned again to help protect Apollo Geist from Black RX, only to be quickly destroyed by Black's Rider Punch. Shocker Greeed In an alternate timeline caused by Ankh leaving a O-Medal behind in the year 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of dominion of Japan with the Shocker Greeed. Gorgom, represented by Darom, was among the various organizations that forms a partnership with Shocker. Badan Empire Both Baraom and Birugenia were among the resurrected villains part of the Badan Empire revival which fought the 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders. Super Hero Taisen GP Video game appearances Kamen Rider Black: Taiketsu Shadow Moon Kamen Rider Black fights through a succession of Gorgom opponents in the video game Kamen Rider Black: Taiketsu Shadow Moon. Members Creation King High Priests Darom Baraom *Statistics: **Height: 203cm **Weight: 183kg *Actor: Toshimichi Takahashi *Episodes: 1-46 *Destroyed by: BLACK's Rider Kick High Priest Baraom (大神官バラオム, Daishinkan Baraomu) is one of the High Priest having a stone-like green face. He can discharge deadly laser beams from his robotic hands. He is usually in charge of the deployment of Golgom's Mutants. After losing his powers from the "Stone of Ocean" within him, he becomes the Grand Mutant Baraom (大怪人バラオム, Daikaijin Baraomu), a black-haired cat-like creature with elephantine-like tusks. In this form, Baraom still has his laser beam powers. He also can wield tusk-shaped weapons. After Bishium's destruction, Baraom trained to avenge her and even got the Whale Mutant to help him. Baraom started to use his super-speed to overwhelm Kamen Rider BLACK. When it came to immobilizing Kamen Rider BLACK, Baraom used his tusk-shaped weapons to stab Whale Mutant only for Whale Mutant to turn the tables on Baraom. Before succumbing to the Rider Kick, Baraom mentions that Shadow Moon will finish him off. Bishium *Statistics: **Height: 177kg **Weight: 47kg *Actor: Hitomi Yoshii *Episodes: 1-45 High Priestess Bishium (大神官ビシュム, Daishinkan Bishumu) is a High Priestess, having her face divided between black and white, and a clear film covers most of her face. She can discharge laser beams from her eyes. After losing her powers from the "Stone of Earth" within her, she becomes the Grand Mutant Bishium (大怪人ビシュム, Daikaijin Bishumu), a white-haired pterosaur-like creature. In this form, she still has her usual powers and she can spin around to create twisters. When it came to the final confrontation with Kamen Rider BLACK, she tried to get the Kingstone from Kohtaro by taking control of the mothers and capturing Kyoko. In the conflict, Bishium held Kamen Rider BLACK so that Shadow Moon can shoot a beam that will rip out Kamen Rider BLACK's Kingstone. It failed as Bishium is destroyed by that beam. Handmaiden Mutants They appeared in episode 38. The Handmaiden Mutants were created by Shadow Moon. Both handmaidens died during the collapse of Gorgom's base. *'Mara' A silver handmaiden mutant. *'Kara' A golden handmaiden mutant. Humans Gorgom allows any humans to join them. They were lured into the syndicate as they found Gorgom's offers interesting. These humans were willing to become Gorgom's monsters which could live for up till 5,000 years. Current Human Members *'Ryuzaburo Sakata' (6, 8 & 38) A politician who used his political and non-political connections in performing tasks that Gorgom could not expose themselves into, such as kidnapping or assassination. He was responsible for leading a pro-Gorgom political party known as the EP Party with Omiya. Sakata's fate following Gorgom's destruction is unknown. *'Koichi Omiya' (7) The head of Omiya Konzern. He used his business connections in finance Gorgom's criminal and terrorist activities. He is one of the EP Party's leaders with Sakata. Omiya's fate following Gorgom's destruction is unknown. Former Human Members *'Soichiro Akizuki' (1) An archaeologist and friend of Kohtaro's father, joined Golgom to financially support his archaeological projects. He was assassinated by Gorgom for disobeying their orders, for he realized that they were an organization of evil. *'Yoichi Daimon' (12) A scientist who was recruited by Gorgom to create the Road Sector before the high priest gave orders to mass produce the Road Sector for their plans of world conquest. Convinced that the bike should not used for evil means, he hid it in a safe place. When Gorgom discovered it, they sent the Bat Mutant to kill him and Hotaru, wife of Akira Daimon. His son, Akira, hid in the mountains and trained his son Kenichi on how to ride a motorbike in order to master the Road Sector. Akira gave possession of the Road Sector to Kamen Rider BLACK to use for the good of mankind after Kamen Rider BLACK defeated the Longhorn Beetle Mutant and saving Kenichi from Baraom and the Bat Mutant. *'Professor Hideomi Kuromatsu' (1, 4, 10, 14 & 19) A scientist, Nobel Peace Prize winner and Tohto University professor. He was Gorgom's chief scientist in converting humans (willing or not) into various mutants. He also has interchangeable hands for him to experiment on said humans. He uses his Tohto University job as a sanctuary for Gorgom's mutants and as a laboratory for conducting conversions for humans and for Mutant-related experiments. He was later killed off-screen for his failure to eliminate Kamen Rider BLACK and Birugenia briefly took the form of him. *'Yukari Tsukikage' (1 & 2) One of Japan's most famous actresses. She was assassinated by the Leopard Mutant when she unintentionally mentioned that Kohtaro and Nobuhiko were becoming Century Kings on their 19th birthday party. *'Shigeru Sugiyama' (10) Believed to be a former JGSDF (Japanese Ground Self-Defense Forces) soldier, he uses his training to raise the Gorgom Destruction Team as a commando task force for Gorgom before Kohtaro forced him to come to his senses. Allies *'Sword Master Birugenia' (18-35) The legendary warrior member of Gorgom. He was born 30,000 years ago on a day of the solar eclipse like Kohtaro Minami and Nobuhiko Akizuki. However, the Creation King did not favor him and therefore did not give him a Kingstone. He was then sealed in a coffin for almost trying to revolt against him. The three High Priests awakened him in Episode 18 when the Creation King reprimanded them for not doing their job. The Creation King gave orders to the High Priests to release the curse on the coffin he was imprisoned in. He was both a pain for Kamen Rider BLACK as well as to Gorgom. In episode 22, he turned his face white from 30,0000 years ago, making him more powerful and more arrogant. In episode 25, he had Yoichi Daimon's pupil Egami create the Hellshooter: an equivalent to Road Sector. He used it to challenge Kamen Rider BLACK and Road Sector only for the bike to be destroyed. In episode 34, he stole the Satan Saber (a sword to be used by the next Creation King) during Gorgom's latest attempt to use Kyoko's lifeforce to awaken Shadow Moon. Birugenia disrupted their plot. He attacked the Gorgom High Priests and made of Kyoko. The Creation King told the Gorgom High Priests to sacrifice the powers from their stones to awaken Shadow Moon. After Shadow Moon was born, he took the Satan Saber for his own personal use. Birugenia fought Shadow Moon who disarmed Birugenia and killed him. *'Doctor Takuya Ishida' (6) The head of the Ishida Psychiatric Lab, he turned several kidnapped artists into psychics and sent them to infiltrate various corporations in order to conduct economic sabotage. After the Eagle Mutant was destroyed, it is assumed that he was arrested by the police for his role in the kidnappings. Gorgom Mutants Gorgom's are genetically altered half-beast humans possessing long life that lasts 5,500 years. For Gorgom's human members, being transformed into a Mutant is the ultimate reward for their loyalty. Each Mutant is based on an animal or plant lifeform. Among those Mutants were the: *Bat Mutant *Spider Mutants *Leopard Mutant *Silkworm Mutant *Flea Mutant *Goat Mutant *Eagle Mutant *Rhinoceros Mutant *Cicada Mutant *Bee Mutant *Lizard Mutant *Cactus Mutant *Longhorn Beetle Mutant *Crab Mutant *Mammoth Mutant *Tortoise Mutant *Earwig Mutant *Tapir Mutant *Black Cat Mutant *Aye-aye Mutant *Anemone Mutant *Jewel Beetle Mutant *Wasp Mutant *Chameleon Mutant *Ammonite Mutant *Coelacanth Mutant *Mantis Mutant *Buffalo Mutant *Slug Moth Mutant *Scarab Beetle Mutant *Armadillo Mutant *Squid Mutant *Porcupine Mutant *Mushroom Mutant *Red Salmon Mutant *Mole Cricket Mutant *Rat Mutant *Dogfish Mutant *Phantom Mutants *Centipede Mutant *Salamander Mutant *Cobra Mutant *Fly Mutant *Stag Beetle Mutant *Whale Mutant *Stickleback Mutant *Fleeing Mutants Other Gorgom Members/Mutants *Scorpion Mutant (CD Drama) *Crocodile Mutant (manga) *Ant Mutants (manga) *Dragon Mutant (manga) *White Snake Mutant (manga) *Cat Mutant (manga) *Shisa (manga) *Pteranodon Mutant (manga) *Flying Squirrel Mutant (manga) *Shark Mutant (manga) *Devil Ray Mutant (manga) *Swordfish Mutant (manga) *Platypus Mutant (manga) *Condor Mutants (manga) *Goddess Shiva (manga) *Ganesha (manga) *Asura (manga) *Four Heavenly Kings (manga) *Future Kangaroo (manga) *Future Rooster (manga) *Ieyasu Undead Army (manga) Behind the scenes Gorgam served as the evil organization in the Kamen Rider BLACK TV series and manga. Distinctly among the 70s and 80s run of the Showa Kamen Rider Series, Gorgom was the first evil organization which was not seen to have an army of generic combatmen, setting the precedence for the sporadic use of the staple in the Heisei Kamen Rider Series. However, Ant Mutants served in this function in the manga. Appearances **Episode 27: Black × Black RX * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} External links *The Kamen Riders' Gorgom Page *Dedicated to Gorgom Category:Villains Category:Organization Category:Rider Creator